Unmistakable
by HeartOfCourage69
Summary: Klaine. College!AU. Kurt and Blaine never met in High School, but they have been friends ever since they met in New York over a year ago. But while Kurt is looking for love, he is missing what is right in front of him. When he starts to receive romantic, anonymous messages, will things for Kurt and Blaine finally fall together, or will Kurt find happiness with someone else?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Chapter I: Surprise**

**A.N.:** Soo…after a while of sitting on a writer's block the size of Russia I finally managed to write again. This little AU came to me while I was brooding over TBU and I figured than everything was better at canon at this point.

**Story Notes: **This is a Klaine college!AU and even though I tried to make Kurt and Blaine as much themselves as I could, it is not canon compliant. Most of the things of their High School careers as depicted in canon still happened, but they never met until the came to New York. The story picks up after about a year after they met.

**Chapter Notes:** None of this would have ever even happened without my beautiful beta Daria (starsandunicorns over on tumblr), who did not only turn my messy scrawl into something readable, but also listened to my endless whining and encouraged me to actually post this. She did a great job in picking out my mistakes, but whatever is left is all my fault :)

**Warnings:** None for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB. In fact I do not own anything you recognize. I am just playing with other people's toys. I promise to return them unharmed.

Enough rambling for now. Enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey there handsome." Blaine Anderson smiled as his best friend flopped down in the seat next to him, dropping his head on his bag on the table. "Bad morning?"

Kurt Hummel let out a low whine and Blaine laughed softly, pushing his coffee over to his friend, who looked up at that.

"You look like you need it more than I do."

Kurt looked like he was about to argue, but after looking from the coffee to his friend, who was looking at him with a teasing smile on his face, he relented and took a long sip, letting out a low moan as the hot beverage ran down his throat, making Blaine look away with a cough.

"Gods, thank you Blaine, I owe you for this." the brunet finally smiled.

Blaine busied himself with setting up his things for the lecture, not quite looking at Kurt, but unable to hide the soft smile playing on his lips.

"Don't mention it, you have come through for me more than once. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

Kurt nodded, reaching out to briefly squeeze Blaine's arm in thanks, before setting up his own things. His thoughts drifted back to when they had first helped each other out, which also happened to be the first time they met.

It had been over a year ago, back when Kurt had first come to New York, just before his classes started. Rachel had dragged him out to 'Enjoy the New York nightlife.' bringing them to a bar, filled with people around their age and older, and a small stage for live music…

ooOooOooOoo

_Kurt was sitting near the stage by himself, frowning into his drink waiting for Rachel to return from whichever guy she had locked lips with now in an attempt to get over Finn. If only so he could drag her out of there and finally go back to their apartment, but there seemed to be no sign of his loud friend. He settled with a sigh, eyes scanning the room._

_There were people drinking and dancing to the music coming from the speakers, some playing pool at the far end of the place and others sitting at tables in small groups, or pairs chatting quietly. Kurt was starting to feel really pathetic, having a lot harder time to find friends than Rachel seemed to, when he heard a loud crash and a curse coming from the semi-dark behind the stage somewhere. _

_Abandoning his now empty drink, Kurt jumped up and hurried over there, finding a curly haired boy…man, probably about his age, lying on the floor, buried under what looked to be an assortment of instruments, muttering a string of curse words under his breath._

_Kurt chuckled softly, bending down, breath catching in his throat as staggeringly beautiful amber eyes settled on him, looking confused. _

"_I…um…h-hi? You looked like you might need some help?" Kurt held out his hand before he realized that the boy couldn't really reach it right now anyways, and dropping it back to his side. "I-I'm Kurt?" he offered hesitantly, amber eyes never leaving his. _

_After a moment of awkward silence, in which Kurt could hear his heart hammering away in his chest, the boy on the floor finally grinned and wrenched his arm out from under the keyboard on top of him, holding his hand out to Kurt._

"_I'm Blaine. And you're right. I could need a bit of help." _

_Kurt shook the boy's hand, holding onto it for a little longer than strictly necessary, before he realized that the boy…Blaine…was still on the floor, buried under the instruments, so he pulled his hand away, blushing, before helping Blaine carefully lift the stuff off of him, without (further) damaging anything._

_When they had finally properly set up the keyboard and the guitar, complete with chairs and sheet music, Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt._

"_Thank you so much for this, I owe you." _

_Kurt laughed, shaking his head, but he was curious now, and didn't want to let Blaine go just yet._

"_So…do you work here?"_

"_Oh…No I don't, not really. I'm meant to perform here tonight." _

_Kurt's eyes widened. _

"_Wow, that's great." After a moment of silence he added "I should let you get to that then." _

_The raven haired boy smiled again. _

"_Maybe. But, listen, I figure I at least owe you a drink after you helped me out earlier, so um…will you be around for a while yet?" _

_All thoughts of going home to watch some crappy television forgotten Kurt nodded eagerly._

"_Sure. I mean I can't just leave before I know whether you're any good." _

_The boys laughed, before Blaine excused himself to take his place on the stage, and Kurt made his way back over to his still empty seat, watching as Blaine greeted the crowd and started to play, feeling slightly breathless at what he saw._

_Blaine was really, really good. He alternated between accompanying himself on the guitar and the keyboard, playing a wide variety of songs, even taking requests. Kurt's eyes never left him, and the brunet couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride at seeing how well Blaine was doing, even though they had just met, especially when Blaine kept sneaking small smiles at Kurt._

_Kurt only took his eyes off the boy on the stage, when someone sat down on the chair opposite him. Expecting Rachel, he smiled, but his expression became unsure when he realized that it wasn't his friend, but instead a guy, probably a few years older than him, leering at him._

"_Hey there pretty boy. Those pants look fantastic on you, but do you know where they'd look even better? On the floor next to my bed."_

_Kurt stared at the guy, who seemed to have had more than enough alcohol for the night, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes, because 'Really?', before wanting to turn back to Blaine, but a hand caught his arm and Kurt flinched involuntarily as the guy was suddenly leaning uncomfortably close._

"_Come on, I have been watching you all night, sitting over here all by yourself. You should let me buy you a drink."_

"_No, thank you." Kurt replied, trying to lean away from the guy's stale breath and almost painful grip as far as possible, without pissing him off._

"_You could repay me with a blowjob. Come on, it's a shame for a pretty little thing like you to be here all by…"_

_The guy's words were drowned out by Blaine's voice, coming from the speakers, but also, from where he was standing at the edge of the stage, holding the mic and looking down at Kurt._

"_This next song is for someone really special." Blaine winked at Kurt and the guy who had been cornering him let go off his arm, as the attention of the whole club suddenly seemed directed at them. "Kurt, this is for you."_

_The drunk guy scuttered off as the crowd aww'ed, Kurt blushing furiously when Blaine sat down at the keyboard, playing the opening sequence of a song that Kurt was rather familiar with._

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was a alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

…

_A couple of songs later Blaine was done, gratefully accepting the applause, before hopping off the stage whispering something to one of the waiters, who was flitting around collecting empty bottles and glasses and bringing drinks to people sitting at tables, making his way over to Kurt, who beamed at him as he sat down._

"_Blaine, you were fantastic. No wonder they let you perform here. And…" Kurt blushed "I really appreciate what you did back there…when that guy…you didn't have to do that, so thank you." He finished awkwardly, avoiding Blaine's eyes._

_Blaine smiled, briefly squeezing his arm reassuringly._

"_You looked really cornered over there and well that's what friends are for, right?"_

_Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes, and couldn't help but smile at the hopeful expression he found there._

"_Yeah. I guess it is."_

ooOooOooOoo

Kurt couldn't help, but smile a little at the memory of that night. He and Blaine had sat together for at least 2 hours after that, figuring out a lot of similarities as the night went. Like their love for Vogue and music, the fact that they both loved musicals and Disney, or that they both were going to start at NYU that semester, figuring out that they were actually taking several classes together, having chosen music as their major.

It was the first time since it happened that Kurt felt like the fact that he hadn't gotten into NYADA with Rachel would not be the worst thing that had ever happened to him. They had left that night after a rather inebriated Rachel fell into Blaine's lap, telling him that they should have good looking and talented babies together, saying goodbye with quick hugs and each other's numbers in their phones.

After dragging Rachel home and getting her safely tucked into bed, Kurt couldn't hide a grin when he found a message from Blaine upon checking his phone. They had texted for a while after that, and Kurt had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand, smiling softly.

Things had just developed from then on, and left Kurt and Blaine as best friends over coffee and movie-non-dates and shared classes and studying.

Kurt was pulled out of his daydreaming when Blaine nudged him, and Kurt noticed that the class was already over and students were slowly packing their stuff away and piling out of the room.

"Mhh?"

Blaine laughed.

"Come on, sleepyhead. What do you say I buy you coffee and you tell me what happened to you this morning?"

Kurt nodded quickly, following Blaine as they made their way to their favorite coffee spot, where he proceeded to tell Blaine that Rachel managed to set their kitchen on fire again and, in an attempt to kill the fire, managed to assassinate their coffee machine as well.

"Hence why I didn't have any coffee with me this morning." Kurt finished piteously, sitting back as he found a waiter approaching their table.

"Anything else I can get you?" the tall blond asked, smiling sweetly as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt blinked.

"Um…no thanks, I'm good. Blaine?"

Blaine, who seemed lost in his thoughts, staring at the waiter with a slight frown, startled at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm good, too."

The blond hardly acknowledged him, putting his hand on Kurt's arm instead, still smiling.

"Well. If that changes, just let me know ok? I'm Tyler by the way."

Kurt suppressed a laugh at that, which was made more difficult because he could hear Blaine snorting into his Medium Drip, because _'Yeah, I can see that on your name tag. Duh.'_ And held out his hand instead.

"Nice to meet you Tyler, I'm Kurt."

ooOooOooOoo

Kurt and Blaine had left the coffee shop soon after that, going their separate ways because they didn't have any classes together anymore that day. Kurt had asked Blaine whether he wanted to hang out at his and Rachel's place later, but Blaine had declined, saying he was busy.

As usual when they weren't actually together, they had kept up a near constant stream of texts during the day, having a laugh when Blaine called later that evening, because Kurt realized that Tyler had actually managed to sneak him his number.

It wasn't really anything unusual to Kurt anymore, he was used to being flirted with, and he had even been out on several dates with guys he had met. Back in the beginning of his time at NYU he had even had a boyfriend for almost a month, which definitely was a nice change from his life of solitude back in Ohio, but nothing had ever really worked out.

Kurt had a suspicion why that was, but he wasn't ready to confess that to himself yet, even as he fell asleep, the image of warm amber eyes locked in his mind.

ooOooOooOoo

The next morning when Kurt stepped outside to collect their mail, still half asleep, he almost broke his neck as he stumbled over a package standing in front of their door.

"What the…" he stood and stared at the thing for a while, before bending down to look whether there was a message or anything.

Indeed he found a bright yellow rose, and a small note attached to it. The note only said his name, so Kurt gathered the package in his arms and carried it inside, stunned when he found a small, but definitely fancy (a lot more so than the old thing they had used before that), coffee machine inside, staring at it dazedly.

He had no idea who could have sent him this.

His first thought was Blaine, but he dismissed that quickly, because, while he knew Blaine would definitely do that for him, Blaine was a destitute student, just like him, who lived off the money he made with the small gigs he played and he didn't have money to randomly buy Kurt a gift like this.

He thought of his father then, but in that case the rose would make no sense, and how would Burt have pulled this off anyways?

After another while of thinking, he realized that he would be late for class if he didn't hurry, and he left the machine where it was, running off to get ready.

ooOooOooOoo

He was still confused later, as he slid into his seat next to Blaine, smiling gratefully as he saw that Blaine had actually bought two cups of coffee this morning, pushing one over to him.

"You're an angel." he gushed "You have to let me treat you to dinner for this…Or…well we are really due another movie night anyways, so why don't you come over tonight and I cook for us? I'm pretty sure Rachel has rehearsal for something-or-other anyways, so we would have the apartment to ourselves? Or you know…not if you have other plans I mean…I didn't want to assume that you don't have any plans, because I know that you…"

"Kurt…hey." Blaine cut off his rambling, reaching for his hand and smiling. "I'd love to come over later, you know I would."

Blaine's heart fluttered at the wide smile that spread on Kurt's face at that.

"Can't wait. And…sorry for being weird I guess."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"You're not being weird, but has something happened? You seem jittery."

"Nothing happened. Well nothing bad at least. But,…Blaine someone left a coffee machine for me in front of the door of the apartment. And…and a rose? A yellow one. With a note…it only said my name though."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, expression unreadable.

"And you have no idea who could have left it for you?"

Kurt whined, calming slightly as Blaine ran his thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

"I…no. I don't. It's a really fancy machine, too. I didn't even set it up yet. I don't know what to do. I mean…I'm pretty sure that the thing was expensive…I mean…if I don't even know who sent it, how am I supposed to ever…thank them? Or pay them back?"

Blaine could tell that Kurt was getting pretty worked up about the whole deal, so he leaned forward and hugged him, slightly awkwardly, because he didn't let go of his hand, and because they were seated next to each other, but Kurt calmed down anyways, sagging into the hug, letting the comfort of Blaine's warmth and smell wash over him, until they pulled away after a while, Blaine prompting Kurt to look into his eyes.

"Ok, listen. It's a really nice gesture, but if that person didn't leave a name or anything, then maybe they really just want to do something for you and don't expect anything in return?"

Kurt nodded lightly.

"I'd still like to thank them...tell them I appreciate the gesture."

Blaine smiled at that, nudging him gently.

"I'm sure that whoever it is already knows that you are grateful."

He watched the brunet relax and lean slightly into Blaine, dropping his head on his shoulder, without ever letting go of his hand. Blaine smiled, dipping his head so that it rested on top of Kurt's, and they didn't move again until their professor walked in to start the lecture.

* * *

**End Notes: **Ok. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought about it :)

I estimate around 5 chapters for this story overall, together with an (optional) epilogue. I hope to be able to post the next chapter within the next few days.

The song used above does not belong to me, it is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

I will be putting up the first chapter to this on my scarves&coffee account since I don't entirely trust atm, the link should be on my profile page.

Thank you for reading, and I hope I will be seeing you again soon :D


	2. Chapter 2: Safe With Me

**Chapter II: Safe With Me**

**A.N.: **Hey guys :) First I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed or subscribed to this story x3 I am glad you liked the first chapter and I hope this one can live up to that. Unfortunately my beta was a bit busy this week, so I only checked over this myself. I will replace this with a fully beta'ed version whenever :) The next chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest. Thank you for reading, now enjoy :3

**Warnings for this chapter:** I don't think there need to be any...except maybe because of flashbacks to Kurt/other? Is that worth a warning?

* * *

The two friends spent that evening ordering take-out (Rachel had forgotten that it was her turn to shop for groceries), watching Disney movies, dancing and singing along loudly, both dressed rather comfortably in their sleeping attire.

(Blaine was wearing boxers and a shirt and Kurt was wearing pajama bottoms and an old shirt)

They set up Kurt's new coffee machine and enjoyed the first couple of cups, before finally falling onto the couch together, popping in another movie.

When Rachel came home late that night, she found them asleep on the couch, curled up around each other. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over them, turning off the TV before staring at the two of them for a while, a small smile playing on her lips at how comfortable they seemed, before shaking her head with a sigh and walking towards her own room, wondering when they would both finally get their act together.

ooOooOooOoo

About a week later, Kurt and Blaine were once again sitting in their favorite coffee shop, discussing the assignment their professor had given them this week, when Tyler came over to their table, shooting Kurt a bright grin, ignoring Blaine completely.

"Hey there gorgeous. You ready for tonight?"

Kurt looked up at him.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it. You coming to pick me up at 8?"

"Ahh, the movie starts at 8:30, so I thought maybe I could pick you up at 7 and we could grab a bite first?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"Awesome." Tyler beamed, before not-so-subtly glaring at Blaine as he walked away, leaving the two boys at the table in an awkward silence.

"So…" Blaine started after a while, doing his best to sound nonchalant "You have a date?"

Kurt shot him an odd look, but didn't actually say anything about the way his voice wavered.

"Sort of I guess? He asked me again when I came here last Friday to pick up coffee for the both of us and I mean…there's no harm in trying is there?"

Blaine nodded, ignoring the strange feeling in his gut.

"Sure. So I'm guessing I won't hear from you later?"

Kurt smiled.

"Well I was planning on calling you after, but if you're not interested…"

"Oh so you…you're not planning on staying the night?" Blaine squeaked and Kurt laughed reaching across the table, laying his hand down, palm up.

"Nah. I'm still just a silly romantic Blaine."

Blaine immediately reached out, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"I don't think it's silly at all."

ooOooOooOoo

It was well after midnight, when Blaine's phone finally rang, the sound of _Crush_ by David Archuleta cutting through the silence in Blaine's single dorm room. He listened to it for a short moment…

_Am I crazy or falling in love,_

_Is this real or just another crush?_

…before picking it up, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Kurt?"

"B-Blaine…?"

Blaine's smile immediately bled into a look of concern as he heard the broken quality of Kurt's voice on the other end of the line. He sat up.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

"Blaine…I-I'm…"

It was obvious that he was having trouble speaking, and Blaine could tell that he had been crying.

"Are you hurt? Do I need to call someone? Come pick you up? Kurt…KURT?"

Blaine felt his insides go cold, his heart stopping in the few seconds it took Kurt to answer.

"I'm…no I'm ok…just…can…c-can I come in?"

Blaine didn't even bother replying, he just dropped his phone and made it across the room in a few strides, opening the door to reveal his best friend, phone still clutched against his ear, as tearfilled eyes focused on Blaine.

Some distant part of Blaine's brain registered how beautiful Kurt looked, tears aside, wearing tight white jeans and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes wonderfully, together with a dark jacket and his knee high black boots, but that didn't matter to him as he pulled Kurt inside, locking the door behind them as they sank to the floor, and he just held Kurt close as he cried, holding back all of his questions until Kurt's sobs abated, and his breathing went back to normal.

When they finally pulled away, Kurt looked at Blaine through red rimmed eyes as he ran his hands over the now wet fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"I-I ruined your shirt. I'm sorry."

"I couldn't care less about my shirt right now Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, making the boy meet his eyes. "Do you want tea? Coffee? Soup? Ice Cream? A shovel to help me hide Tyler's body after I kill him for making you cry?"

Kurt smiled at that, before averting his gaze.

"N-no it's fine. I'm sorry Blaine I shouldn't even have come here I am so, so sorry. I got upset and it's stupid and now I am sitting here ruining your Friday night and y…"

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted him firmly, making the brunet look up again "If it upsets you like this it's not stupid ok? And you know that you can always come to me, no matter what. So none of that. How about you grab some sweatpants and a shirt from my closet and go freshen up a bit and I make us some tea and then you tell me what happened? Sound good?"

Kurt nodded mutely, and Blaine pressed a quick kiss on the top of his head before walking towards his small kitchen to make them some tea while Kurt got changed.

15 minutes later they were lying on Blaine's bed, Kurt safely tucked away in Blaine's arms as he recounted the story of how his night had gone while Blaine's hands drew soothing patterns on his chest.

"So…it started out great actually…"

ooOooOooOoo

_Kurt checked his hair in the mirror for a final time, before deciding it was perfect and walking to the door to meet up with Tyler, who was grinning wildly, holding out a bouquet of striped carnations. Kurt smiled and thanked him, because hey, it was the thought that counted right?_

_He quickly put the flowers into a vase before following Tyler outside._

_They ate in a small Italian restaurant, each paying for their own food, before heading to the movie theater, where Tyler wanted to watch the newest of the Saw movies, and Kurt decided that he could totally do that. He had been watching horror movies with Blaine before after all, and he had always been fine then._

_Tyler paid for the tickets and the popcorn he wanted, and they went inside to watch the movie. As it turned out, watching horror movies with Blaine was a lot different from watching them with Tyler, and Kurt ended up sitting through most of the movie pressed up against Tyler, who happily watched and chomped on his popcorn. _

_When the movie was finally over Kurt had been just about ready to drop everything and just go home to call Blaine and then go to sleep, but Tyler had invited him over to hang out at his place for a while._

ooOooOooOoo

Unconsciously, Blaine's grip on Kurt tightened at that, but he didn't say anything just yet.

ooOooOooOoo

_They made it to Tyler's apartment and Tyler kissed Kurt. After a while they moved to making out on the couch, and Kurt willingly let Tyler take off both of their jacket, shuddering when he felt the boy's cold hands against the skin of his stomach where his shirt had hiked up a bit._

_Everything was going ok, until Kurt could feel Tyler's hand move to undo his pants. _

"_No…wait…" Kurt pushed his hand off when the boy didn't react at first "What are you doing?"_

_Tyler looked at him._

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get into your pants."_

_Kurt tensed, pushing the taller boy off completely, causing him to sigh in annoyance. _

"_Jeez, you sure are a lot of work for a fuck. Look why don't we take this to the bedroom now and make this night successful one?" _

_Tyler reached out to Kurt, but the brunet darted up from the couch, grabbing his things, moving towards the door as Tyler sat up as well._

"_Look…umm…thank you for…for the date but I really need to go now."_

"_Oh come on…I didn't even get off…Kurt come on…" Tyler called after him, but Kurt was already out of the door. _

ooOooOooOoo

"…and well the rest you basically know…I walked around for…like an hour…I had no idea where I was going until I stood in front of your door. And then I called you…so…sorry for…that." Kurt finished awkwardly.

Blaine sighed sadly and hugged the brunet closer.

"Kurt, you can always come to me, you know you can."

"I know." Kurt agreed softly. "It's not that though. I feel like it's stupid to be this upset about what happened. I mean it's not like it was anything bad, and maybe I should have just gone with it you know? I mean it's probably pathetic to still be a virgin at my age…living in NY and stuff…but I just…I want it to mean something, you know?"

"You have every right to be upset." Blaine smiled softly "And it should mean something…it should be special. You deserve that."

Kurt hummed lowly and curled up closer against Blaine.

"I'm just starting to feel like it's not gonna happen you know?"

Blaine laughed at that, but it wasn't a happy sound.

"It will happen Kurt. Trust me. One day it will."

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest, and the raven haired boy could tell that his friend was falling asleep.

"I'm just so happy I have you." Kurt murmured, a while after Blaine had long assumed he was asleep. "Love you Blainers."

Blaine smiled at that, even though a painful rush ran through him, using one of his hands to pull a blanket over them as they got more comfortable.

"I love you, too Kurt." He replied, voice thick with emotion. 'You have no idea how much.'

ooOooOooOoo

The next morning Blaine woke up long before Kurt. He stayed still for a while, enjoying the feeling of his friend's warmth against him, tilting his head to the side to place a small kiss on the top of Kurt's head. This wasn't the first time they woke up like this, their friendship had always been a rather tactile one.

Kurt had never told him, but Blaine knew that it was part of why Ben…Kurt's first real boyfriend, had broken up with him after a month. He hadn't been able to stand how close he and Kurt had been, especially since the two had only known each other for about 6 months at the time, and he had told Kurt to stay away from Blaine if he wanted to keep their relationship. Needless to say, Ben didn't know what hit him when Kurt dumped him.

Blaine knew that someone of their friends thought that their relationship was strange, but he had never regretted anything around Kurt. Not ever. Even as he held Kurt whenever he cried after another man broke his heart, all the while Blaine's heart was breaking along with his, he didn't regret a thing.

But now, after what had happened last night, Blaine couldn't help but wonder whether he should maybe lay everything on the line and tell Kurt how he felt…tell him everything he had been keeping from him so far. But when Kurt whimpered lowly in his sleep before rolling over to latch onto Blaine's pillow, the older boy decided that it could wait.

There were things he had to take care of first.

ooOooOooOoo

About an hour later Blaine was standing in front of the coffee shop he and Kurt frequented, looking at the employees already inside, waiting. It was still rather early, and he had to admit that he hadn't exactly been thinking things though when he had left Kurt the note and made his way over here. He didn't even know whether Tyler had an early shift that day.

All of those thoughts went away when a familiar blond head came into view.

"Hey Tyler!" Blaine called out, and the blond turned around, letting out a put upon sigh upon spotting Blaine strutting towards him.

"What do you want?"

"You were with Kurt last night." Blaine stated, voice dangerously calm.

Tyler didn't seem to notice his tension.

"Yeah, look if you're looking for your friend I have no idea where he went alright? He just ran off last night before we even had a chance to get off…damn pru…"

The blond never even finished his sentence, because Blaine punched him. Hard. Tyler stumbled away, but Blaine didn't let go, grabbing his collar and shoving him up against a wall. The blond might be taller, but Blaine was fucking furious and he had been taking boxing lessons for years after he had been beaten up in school.

"You hurt him and you scared him and you can thank whatever god you believe in that he is safe at my place right now, because I swear to everything I own if anything had happened to him because of you I would have made you regret the very day you ever met him."

The furious raven let go of Tyler, who sagged against the wall, both of them breathing heavily. Blaine was about to turn away, wanting to make his way into the coffee shop to get some coffee and bagels for both him and Kurt, when Tyler called out to him.

"You know, I am not surprised that the kid wouldn't put out for me. Not anymore." he scoffed.

Blaine tensed. 'Did that guy have a death wish?'

"Cause well, you two are so obviously together, everyone can see it. You two have to be the only people on this side of the world who just don't seem to get it."

Apparently satisfied at the way Blaine had tensed, the blond brushed himself off and make his way into the coffee shop to start his shift.

Later when Blaine was on his way back to Kurt, holding coffee and bagels, obviously having bought Kurt's favorites, Blaine kept replaying his confrontation with Tyler in his head, unable to shake the strange feeling the guy's words had left him with.

He wondered whether the blond had been right. And a small, carefully hidden part of his mind wondered whether it would really be a bad thing if he was.

* * *

**End Notes: **So…thoughts? :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll stick with me to the next chapter.

**Chapter Notes: **Oh also Striped carnations are pretty, but they can mean refusal, which is what Kurt meant when he said it was the thought that counted (Yes I know that depending on who you ask, flowers can have different meanings, that is why I am telling you here what I meant) :)


	3. Chapter 3: For You Only

**Chapter III: **

**A.N.: **(peeks out from under) I will never ever ever again say I am going to update then and then because whenever I do it is more than likely that everything that can go wrong, does go wrong and I end up updating 3000 years later. I am really, really sorry. I have excuses but you probably don't care to hear them, so I will stay with apologies. I am so, so sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter despite the delay.

**Chapter Notes: **So, it is unbeta'ed again, because my beta's laptop died and she couldn't get the notes to me before she had to take it to the dealer. If it's not back soon I will be posting the rest fo the chapters unbeta'ed and upload the finalized, cleaned up version on Scarves and Coffee as soon as it comes around.

**Warnings**: Mentions of past Seblaine. Because yes in my eyes that is totally a warning.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee…if I did then most of the emotionally devastating things that happened recently…probably wouldn't have…

Anyways. Enjoy x3

* * *

Kurt woke up, yawning and stretching, before sinking back into the soft mattress that he knew to not be his own as memories of the last night started flooding his mind. He sat up with a sigh, starting to feel ashamed for the way he had freaked out now that he had a bit of distance to what had happened. But underneath the feeling of shame he couldn't suppress the strong surge of affection and gratitude towards Blaine. Sometimes Kurt wondered what he had ever done to deserve a friend like that.

Speaking of Blaine, Kurt looked around, frowning slightly upon realizing that Blaine wasn't there. It was Saturday morning, and he knew Blaine's schedule well enough to know that he didn't have any classes or study groups, but he assumed Blaine might have gone out for a run, or to the gym. His eyes fell on a bright pink note pasted to the bedside table.

_Hey sleeping beauty,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up, but I promise I will be back soon I just had something to take care of to make sure that I have the entire day off. We can just stay in and pig out or do whatever you want. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime._

_I hope you are feeling a bit better. _

_3 Blaine_

Kurt smiled, folding the small note and putting it in the pocket of his jeans that Blaine had hung over the edge of his office chair, before walking out of the small bedroom through the living room into the kitchen, planning on maybe getting some breakfast ready for when Blaine came back. It wasn't even 10am yet.

He had just poured himself a glass of OJ when the door opened and Blaine walked in, carrying coffee and a bag of what Kurt assumed to be bagels. Kurt greeted him with a wide smile, before hurrying over to envelop him in a tight hug.

"Morning." Blaine smiled.

"Morning yourself." Kurt replied, taking the coffee and bagels off Blaine so that the smaller boy could take off his jacket before following Kurt into the kitchen.

They ate in companionable silence, until Kurt took Blaine's plate from him to put it in the sink and Blaine hissed in pain. It was only then that he realized that his hand was a bit swollen, and now that he was paying attention to it, he could feel it throbbing painfully.

Kurt shot him a questioning look, but didn't ask anything straight away, opting for getting Blaine a towel and some ice first, wrapping it around the injured limb, after examining it with gentle hands.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

Blaine hung his head in shame.

"We might have to get our coffee from a different place for a while." he admitted sheepishly.

Instead of scolding him, like Blaine expected, Kurt wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Oh Blaine."

The raven haired boy held his friend close.

"I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you." he whispered, voice strong with conviction.

Kurt didn't say anything in reply, but he didn't have to for Blaine to understand.

Didn't tell Blaine that he would never let Blaine get hurt over him. Didn't tell him that he didn't need anyone to protect him. Because with Blaine, he didn't need to be strong. Blaine would protect him, just like he would protect Blaine.

Instead they just held onto each other tightly for a long while.

ooOooOooOoo

A few hours later they were watching random crappy daytime TV together, when Blaine noticed that Kurt was getting distracted. The younger boy kept looking at him whenever he thought Blaine wouldn't notice and looking away when he got caught. After a while, Blaine muted the television and turned to look at Kurt, who returned his gaze nervously.

Almost instinctively Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand, both of them relaxing at the familiar gesture.

"So…are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?"

Kurt sighed, his gaze falling away from Blaine's. The raven haired teen waited patiently as the brunet collected himself.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt finally pressed out, carefully avoiding Blaine's eyes.

He didn't know why he was so nervous about this, it wasn't like they had never talked about this before, and Blaine was his best friend, and had never been anything but honest with him and whenever there was something he did not want to talk about, like his family, he had always been downright unnecessarily apologetic. Still, Kurt was worried he might be overstepping.

"You know that you can ask me anything. I mean…if it would make me uncomfortable to answer, I wouldn't. But I won't get offended, I promise."

Blaine always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"Ok…so…you know how we talked about…how I want my first time to be special? To…to mean something and you said it should? I just wondered…Did yours? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to of course and it's probably none of my business anyways…" Kurt drifted off uncomfortably "It was a stupid question. Forget I said anything."

Blaine was silent for a moment.

"It's not a stupid question." he replied after a while. "My first time wasn't…well…It probably wasn't special in that romantic kind of sense, like, doing it with someone you love more than anything and who you want to give that to…sort of…but that doesn't mean it was bad, or something that I am uncomfortable talking about."

"How…how did it happen?"

Blaine smiled.

"Well…you know Sebastian?"

Kurt nodded, yes he did know him. They had met only a handful of times, when they had both been at one of Blaine's gigs, and hadn't really talked. He knew that the guy was sort of an old school friend of Blaine's, about their age and studying to become a lawyer or something, probably trying to follow in his father's footsteps.

"He and I went to Boarding School together, and became friends because we shared a room and because we were both in Glee club. At some point, after discovering that we were both gay…I guess we were just curious you know? We were never in a relationship or in love, but we were friends and we trusted each other…we were also both pretty much horny teenagers with an opportunity to have sex whenever we wanted to so…yeah…"

Kurt was picking imaginary lints off his clothes, praying for the blush burning on his face to go away before he had to look at Blaine again.

Thinking about it, it made sense. Sebastian was certainly easy on the eyes, tall and lean with interesting hair and great eyes, and (even if Kurt would admit that he might be biased) Blaine was nothing short of beautiful. He could see why they would have wanted to explore their sexuality together, especially if they trusted each other enough to do it. He was just glad that Blaine hadn't had a bad experience with his first time, because he deserved better than that.

It was only when he looked up, finding Blaine's affectionate, if slightly amused, gaze on him, that he realized that he had actually said all of that out loud. Immediately he clamped his hands over his mouth and looked appropriately mortified.

Blaine just laughed and hugged him again.

A while after they had settled back into comfortable silence, Kurt voiced something else that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Do you think it's stupid?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

"Mhhh?"

"Do…do you think it's stupid that I want to…to wait until it means something?"

Blaine looked shocked.

"Kurt. No not at all. Why would you even think that?"

"It's just starting to feel like it's never gonna happen." The brunet admitted softly.

Blaine just leaned forward and held him close, his heart aching in his chest.

ooOooOooOoo

Kurt spent another night at Blaine's, going home Sunday afternoon, feeling a lot better about everything. He ignored the pointed look Rachel shot him when he told her that, 'yes he had gone out for a date and ended up in Blaine's bed, what about it?' and set to get some work done, before calling Blaine, falling asleep with his phone on his pillow next to his head.

Walking out of their apartment on Monday morning, a little early because this time he wanted to surprise Blaine with coffee and bagels, he was surprised to find a small bag attached to their door. He pulled it off and looked inside, finding a pink tulip with a note and, below that, a bag of his favorite chocolates.

Kurt unfolded the note slowly, a small smile gracing his lips at the message he found.

_Everyone else in the world can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Kurt you light up my world like nobody else._

Kurt recognized it as a variation of the One Direction song 'What Makes You Beautiful', the smile not leaving him as he put the note in his pocket, before hurrying back inside to put the flower into some water, then rushing off to the lecture, now no longer as early as he'd like to be.

He managed to rush into the lecture hall just before the professor, falling down next to Blaine, handing him coffee and a bag of bagels. Blaine thanked him, eyes happy but curious as the lecture started. About 15 minutes into the lecture, Blaine finally cracked, and he ripped off a page of his notebook, scribbling something on it, before passing it over to Kurt.

'_You look happy. Anything happen?'_

Kurt laughed softly.

'_**It's stupid.'**_

'_Aww come on Kurtie, you can tell me anything, you know that.'_

'_**Alright, but you have to promise not to laugh.'**_

'_Scouts honor.'_

'_**Were you ever even a boy scout?'**_

'_Kuuuuuuuurt.'_

'_**Ok, ok sorry. So this morning when I walked out of our apartment, I found another gift…this time there was even a note…and it was cute…and I know it's stupid because I don't even know who it was, for all I know it might even be someone making fun of how pathetic I am, but well. It was sweet.'**_

Kurt was blushing fiercely as he passed Blaine the note together with his reply. Blaine read over both at least three times, Kurt knew he wasn't that slow of a reader, before reaching over to squeeze Kurt's hand as he replied.

'_I don't think it's stupid, and I am sure whoever it was really just wanted to see you smile.'_

Kurt squeezed back gratefully.

'_**Thank you.'**_

'_For you, always.'_

They shared a small smile, before returning their focus to the lecture, hands still clasped underneath the table.

ooOooOooOoo

Over the next few weeks, Kurt continued to receive small tokens and notes at least semi regularly, and they never failed to make him smile, even though he did wonder who it was, who would go through such trouble just to make him smile a little every now and then.

Aside from his dad, the only other person who had ever gone out of his way to do something nice for him was Blaine, but it couldn't be him. Kurt didn't allow himself to acknowledge the small part inside of him hoping that it was Blaine anyways.

Thanksgiving came around, both Kurt and Blaine going home to visit their families, meaning they didn't get the chance to see each other for a while. Kurt figured it was odd that he missed Blaine after only a day, since they had kept up their habit of texting each other as much as possible, and it wasn't like they saw each other every day back in New York.

He chose to ignore the raised eyebrows and stifled laughs his family (and Rachel who had flown back with him) directed at him at that, smiling instead as Blaine told him that he missed him, too.

ooOooOooOoo

"Hey there stranger." Kurt answered his phone with a laugh, letting himself fall backwards on his bed.

"Hey yourself. How's the family?" Blaine asked, smile evident in his voice.

"Dad and Carole are great, they tell me to extend greetings, and Finn asked me to tell you that you have to come over again soon, because he needs someone to help him beat another level of…Code…thing…Call of something version 300."

Blaine laughed.

"CoD 7?"

"Or that…Anyways…How has your week been? I missed talking to you."

"Aww I missed you, too and I'm sorry, I didn't expect my dad to decide to take me and Cooper camping into nowhere-ville with absolutely no reception."

"It's fine, it's family time. So…Cooper? Your brother?"

There was a tense silence on the other end of the line for a while, and Kurt worried that he might have said something wrong, knowing that Blaine got a bit touchy whenever the topic of his family arose. After a few minutes, Blaine exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, Cooper is my older brother. He is really great, even though I feel like punching him sometimes."

"He sounds nice. I hope I'll get to meet him some day."

Another bout of silence. Shuffling.

"I'm sure you will."

Kurt smiled softly, knowing how much it must have cost Blaine to say that, so he changed the subject to something more comfortable for both of them.

"So, when we get back to New York, do you want to go see the new Star Trek movie…"

They talked for a while, until Kurt remembered something he, Rachel and Mercedes (who was also back in Lima for Thanksgiving) had talked about.

"Blaine?"

"Mhh?"

"Do you think it's creepy?"

"What is?"

"Well…" Kurt bit his lip. "The whole anonymous notes and presents thing?"

He could practically see Blaine rolling onto his stomach, brow furrowing.

"Why would you think so?"

"It's just…I met the girls for coffee today and Rachel started talking about how it was sweet that I had a secret admirer and all that, but then Mercedes said it was a bit weird, because I have no idea who it even is, or what they want. What if it's some kind of crazy stalker who is gonna expect me to pay him in blowjobs or something?"

Blaine choked, breaking away from the phone in a coughing fit, voice hoarse as he returned.

"I…I really don't think it's some psycho sending you things to have you owe him something…"

Now it was Kurt's turn to be silent for a while.

"I think you're right. But I still want to know who it is. Even if it's just to thank them properly. When I'm back in New York, I am gonna try to find out who's been sending those messages. Will you help me?"

Blaine swallowed hard.

"I…yeah. Of course I will Kurt."

"Thank you Blaine. You are a great friend."

"So are you." Blaine smiled.

A while later, after they hung up, Kurt was already fast asleep, Blaine was still lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut keeping him awake until well into the hours of the morning.

* * *

**End Notes:**(slinks back under rock)

As for the flowers, in this case the pink tulips are meant to mean: care, attachment and happiness.

I hope you liked it? Once more, sorry for the long delay, I certainly hope there is someone still out there. Thank you for reading x3

Til next time :)


	4. Chapter 4: Some Lies and the Truth

**Chapter IV:**

**A.N.**: The next chapter :D I felt like I should put this up before Glee tonight :) Also, since Glee is going on hiatus after this for a while, if you're looking for something to read, you should check out _All The Other Ghosts_ by Rainjoy,_Model Behavior_ by themuse19, _One More Night (Could Turn Into Forever)_ by Jamie (beautifulwhatsyourhurry) and _Second Fall_ by Zane (Zavocado) if you haven't done so yet :) They're worth it and should definitely help getting you over the hiatus :)

**Chapter Notes:** This is the longest chapter so far, I hope you like it :) (it is also unfortunately still unbetaed…). Some things, especially Kurt's behavior may seem a bit weird, but it's explained during the chapter...I hope it makes sense them :)

**Warning**: This chapter contains Kurtbastian, but most of it is kept off screen :)

Anyways, Enjoy :)

* * *

If Kurt was honest he would have to admit that he didn't expect the presents to actually keep coming after he got back to New York, but on the first Monday he went back to classes, he found another package, a yellow tulip this time, together with a packeted slice of his favorite cheesecake.

The note said:

_I could make you happy, _

_make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

Kurt smiled. He assumed that it was a coincidence, but he really loved Adele and her lyrics and he couldn't help but feel elated that his secret admirer seemed to at least know her as well.

When he made it into the lecture hall, Blaine sought his face with a questioning smile, and Kurt nodded as he sunk down next to him.

"I got another note today. Seems like whoever it is hasn't given up on me yet."

Blaine shook his head, smiling softly.

"He would have to be an idiot to give up on you."

"Thank you Blaine, but not everyone sees me like you do. You're special."

Had the boys not both looked away at that, blushing furiously, they might have realized that they were both caught in a similar state of embarrassment, but alas, they did not.

ooOooOooOoo

Over the course of the week, Kurt suggested several plans to find his secret admirer, but Blaine managed to talk him out of most of them, saying that maybe the person was shy or feeling insecure about how Kurt would react should he find out their identity, so trying to catch them while they put down the notes was probably not a good idea.

Kurt finally settled on leaving a note himself, hoping that whoever it was would feel encouraged to contact him directly.

Late Sunday night, he tied the small note to a white, thornless rose and attached it to their door, hoping that it would be gone by the next day. He had chosen to do it as his secret admirer did and had chosen the lyrics of a song he found rather fitting as his note:

_Anytime, anywhere, any place, you could be anyone today _

_Maybe I will recognize you on a crowded street_

_Maybe you'll take me by surprise _

_Will you be the one I had in mind?_

_There'll come a day when you'll walk out of my dreams _

_Face to face, like I'm imagining _

_Baby how can I be sure that you're the one I'm waiting for? _

_Will you be Unmistakable?_

He figured that this would get his message across, without putting the person on the receiving end under too much pressure. Or so he hoped.

The next morning he found a red tulip, no present this time, but it didn't matter, because it was the notes that he was always looking forward to most. He quickly unfolded the note:

_I'd give anything to catch your eye, so you could see me in a different light_

_Tell me what's it gonna take, cuz I wish you would notice me_

_If you'd only give me just one chance I could be the one, here I am_

_What's it gonna take to understand I wish you would notice me?_

He hummed softly. It looked like his secret admirer was about ready to meet him as well. On his way to the lecture hall, Kurt was so caught up in thoughts (not of meeting his secret admirer, but of telling Blaine about the current state of things, curiously enough), that he ran headfirst into another person.

"Oh my god I am so sor…Sebastian?"

"Kurt. Hey." Sebastian smiled, the look on his face making Kurt feel slightly uneasy. "I think you and I should talk…There is something I have been meaning to tell you."

ooOooOooOoo

In the lecture hall Blaine was sitting in his usual spot, clutching a white rose, nervously waiting for Kurt to show up, but he never did.

ooOooOooOoo

Blaine sent Kurt several texts asking who he was, but it wasn't until after he had made it back to his dorm later that day that Kurt called him.

"_Blaine I am so, so sorry that I didn't text you or anything, something came up and I just…"_

"Kurt…breathe." Blaine calmed his friend "It's ok I was just worried. And don't worry about missing a day, I can lend you my notes and I signed for you in the list. Now just, calm down and tell me what happened."

"_Blaine, you are an angel. Gods thank you so much. I am taking you out for dinner later this week ok? Or cooking for you. Or whatever you want really. Anyways, I need to tell you something."_

"Whatever you choose will be fine, and ok, because I think I have something I have to tell you as well."

"_Oh…ok…do you want to go first?"_

"No, it's fine you go ahead."

"_It's about my secret admirer…you know the guy who sent me the notes and stuff?"_

Blaine swallowed hard, clutching his phone so tight it was almost painful.

"_I know who it is…"_

"Yeah about that…"

"…_It's Sebastian…"_

"…wait what?"

"_Mhh?"_

"Why do you think it's Sebastian?" Blaine asked, thanking the gods for the fact that his voice sounded steady.

"_Well, he came up to me before the lecture today, said we had to talk. I was worried that something had happened to you, because what else is there for me and Sebastian to talk about, even though I found it a bit strange that he would know and I wouldn't, but I figured maybe it was a family thing since he knows them and I don't."_

Blaine winced at that.

"_Anyways, we went and got coffee and then we sat down and talked and he just told me that he had been sending me those notes and that he hoped I liked them and that he didn't want to stay secret anymore and he knew I didn't want that either, so he decided to confess. Isn't that just weird?"_

"Heh…yeah…that is one way to put it."

"_I mean who would have thought that Sebastian of all people…"_

"I certainly wouldn't have."

"…_would be one to do something so nice and romantic, he never even struck me as a romantic person before…"_

"Understatement of the century."

"…_but anyways he asked me to go out with him this week and I said yes, obviously and just…"_

Blaine could tell the exact moment that Kurt noticed that he wasn't being very enthusiastic, and he could practically see the way Kurt's face fell, eyes saddening.

"_Unless you don't want me to go out with him."_

"What?" 'Of course I don't want you to date HIM.'

"_I mean I get that you have history and if you still have feelings for him."_

"Oh Kurt I don't think I ever had any more than friendly feelings for Sebastian and whatever sexual thing we had between us died over a year ago." _'In fact I ended it the day after I met YOU.'_ "Don't worry about that."

"_You sure you wouldn't mind? Because I will not go out with him if it would make things weird between us. You are too important to me." _

"Oh Kurt." _'You are so important to me too, you cannot even know how much, but if Sebastian makes you happy I will accept that as long as I still get to have you in my life.'_ "Things could never get weird between us because of something like this."

"_Promise?"_

"Promise."

There was a moment of silence, both of the boys lost in thought. It was Kurt who broke it.

"_Are you sure you're ok?"_

"Yes." 'No.'

"_Because you sound a bit off." _

"I just have a headache, that's all." 'I'm such an idiot.'

"_Oh…ok…I am gonna let you get some sleep now then. Talk to you tomorrow ok? Call me if you need anything. Bye Blaine, love you."_

"Thanks." Blaine replied weakly, and only after Kurt had already hung up he added "…love you too."

ooOooOooOoo

Over the course of the next week, Blaine found himself almost unconsciously making up excuses to avoid Kurt. Of course they still saw each other in classes, and they also talked for a while every evening, but he declined every offer to come over and he also kept their interactions rather short.

In hindsight, he should have known that Kurt would notice and call him out on it eventually.

"_Are you mad at me?"_ Kurt asked one night as they talked on the phone, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

"What?" Blaine spluttered "Kurt no, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Blaine could feel guilt gnawing at him. He knew, of course why Kurt would think that. But he had never intended to make Kurt feel bad in any way.

"_Well…I feel like you've been avoiding me all week…ever since I told you about Sebastian in fact."_

Kurt sounded absolutely heartbroken and Blaine sighed softly.

"Oh Kurt. I am so sorry. I really am. Forgive me?"

There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke, voice rough and worried.

"_Is something wrong? Are you in trouble? Did something happen to your family?"_

"I…Kurt, no…it's…"

"_Then it's Sebastian? Ok that does it…I will cancel our date. If you just hang in there for a sec I'll call him and…"_

"No, Kurt stop." He ordered gently. "I know I behaved like an ass this week, but I promise you that it had nothing to do with you. I just had to…well I guess I just needed some time to think about some things."

"_But you're ok now?"_ Kurt inquired, the edge of worry not quite leaving his voice.

"Yes. 100%. Now tell me about Sebastian. Have you and him been meeting up or are you saving that for your date?"

Kurt was silent for a while.

"Kurt? Did…did he do something?" now Blaine was worried.

It was true that Sebastian was nowhere near as much of a scoundrel as he liked to make people believe, but for someone with romantic ideals like Kurt had, he might not be the ideal choice. And that was Blaine's completely…ok mostly…unbiased opinion.

"_No, gods no. He didn't do anything. Well nothing bad at least. We just…met up for coffee a few times this week since another guy kept blowing me off."_ Kurt said, but Blaine could tell by his tone that he was just teasing, more relaxed now that he was sure Blaine wasn't mad at him.

Blaine laughed self depreciatingly.

"_Anyways…so we had coffee and we talked and he's a really nice guy and all, even paid for my coffee two out of 3 times…"_

"But…?" Blaine asked, knowing that couldn't be all.

"_But…well he just…he is so completely different from what I imagined him to be like when I got the notes and the…well the presents. They just were so thoughtful you know? And the songs…the songs the note writer chose were always songs by artists that I liked…and it just made me feel like we had a lot in common maybe. But with Sebastian it's not…I mean I don't want to sound ungrateful, not ever, its just different from what expected that's all…Oh god I must sound like such an ungrateful little prick to you right now…"_

"It doesn't make you ungrateful that you admit that you expected something different." Blaine soothed, then, after a moment of thought "Kurt listen I…"

On the other hand of the line he could hear someone, presumably Rachel, call for Kurt.

"_Shit. Blaine, I have to go. Talk to you later ok? And thanks for listening."_

"Ok Kurt, no pro…" Blaine sighed, smiling softly as he realized that Kurt had already hung up on him.

ooOooOooOoo

Sebastian and Kurt were going out on Saturday night. Blaine spent the better part of an hour before Sebastian came to pick Kurt up on the phone with the very one, calming him down, assuring him that whatever he chose to wear would blow Sebastian away and distracting him from freaking out too much.

After Sebastian finally came and Kurt hung up, Blaine was left alone with his rather depressing thoughts. Deciding that he could not spend the whole evening, or at least the time until Kurt called, with sitting around and imagining all the things Sebastian and Kurt could be doing, he decided to take a walk to clear his head.

Hours later Blaine finally fell asleep, phone still firmly clutched to his chest. Kurt hadn't called.

ooOooOooOoo

Sunday morning when Blaine woke up, Kurt still hadn't called or even texted him. Blaine felt something twist in his stomach. The date must have gone a lot better than expected.

In fact, Kurt did not call Blaine until well into Sunday afternoon and even then he seemed reluctant to disclose any details about how the evening had gone, even to Blaine, which was definitely a first. It did nothing to make Blaine feel any better about the situation.

The next two weeks were hell for Blaine.

Kurt seemed to suddenly be avoiding him, spending most of his time with Sebastian and while he was always nice and warm to Blaine when they met, he never reached out to ask Blaine to come over or go for coffee or anything.

He never talked much about what he and Sebastian were doing either, always quickly changing the topic whenever the question popped up. Blaine even tried to corner Sebastian and question him on it, but the taller boy had only laughed and also changed the topic.

Blaine was starting to feel like he was really missing something. One afternoon, there was someone knocking on his door. Blaine sighed and dragged himself there, fully prepared to tell of a lost Fresher, but when he realized who was in fact standing in front of his door, his jaw dropped. Then he hurriedly stepped aside to let the person in.

"K-Kurt…you…what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

Kurt flopped facedown on Blaine's couch with a low groan, patting the space next to him. After a moment, Blaine sat down awkwardly, finally resting one of his hands on Kurt's back, right above where a stretch of skin had been revealed. It felt right there somehow and Kurt visibly relaxed at the touch. Blaine rubbed small, soothing circles into the skin, until Kurt finally turned around to look at him.

"Blaine. We need to talk."

ooOooOooOoo

Blaine could feel himself tense, hand clutching the soft fabric of Kurt's shirt.

"I…we…what?"

Kurt looked up, startling at Blaine's utterly stricken expression. Upon realizing how what he had said must have sounded to Blaine especially with how things between them had been lately.

"Oh…Blaine no. I'm sorry I should have phrased that better. Nothing bad about us. I hope. Not ever."

Kurt sat up taking Blaine's hand into his. As soon as their hands slotted together they both felt themselves relax.

"Actually…" Kurt started again after a moment "That is the first thing. I wanted to apologize. You are my best friend, but in the past two weeks I haven't been acting like that at all. I am so sorry."

Blaine smiled sadly.

"No, Kurt. You don't need to apologize for that. You have a…well Sebastian now and I get that you want to spend more time with him."

Kurt tilted his head, waiting until Blaine met his eyes.

"Blaine no." he said softly "That's not ok. And anyways, I want you to know that that is not what's happening. I mean, you remember when I had boyfriends or dates before right? It has never been like this."

Kurt was right. Even back when they had not known each other as well as they did now Kurt had always put Blaine over anything and anyone else (and vice versa). Blaine nodded.

"Now the reason why I've been acting like an ass lately…" Blaine set to disagree, but Kurt raised a hand to cut him off "the reason is that I wanted to give Sebastian a chance."

Blaine blinked, confused.

"I…I don't understand."

"Well." Kurt blushed "I don't know if you have noticed it, but you are pretty much perfect. You're good looking, talented, you are always here for me, you mostly have the same interests as me, you like romance and cuddling, you understand my jokes, you are not afraid of my snark and just…I mean there is a reason that you are my best friend. And…whenever I've been with another guy…Well…it's just hard to settle for anything less than perfect when you know how good it could be."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again upon realizing that he had no idea what to say.

Kurt blushed and looked away at that.

"Well…I know that we're just friends and all that, but is it really too much to ask for someone who understands me? Who respects my decisions? I mean…" he sighed "It doesn't matter. What I was trying to say is that I wanted to give Sebastian a fair chance. I mean after all, if he sent those messages and all that, that had to mean something right?"

Blaine tensed almost imperceptibly at that.

"So I couldn't keep comparing him to you and I thought it would be easier if I kept my distance for a while and I hurt you and I am so, so sorry. And now I think that Sebastian can't be the one who sent the messages after all, no matter what he said, but I will probably never find out who it really was at this rate and now Sebastian wants to have sex and I don't know what to do, but I mean he's hot you know? And he's definitely willing and probably waiting is really stupid, but…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Blaine stopped Kurt's frantic rambling gently. "Slow down and take a deep breath ok?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine was shocked to find that the brunet was biting back tears.

"Oh gods, Kurt."

Blaine leaned forward and pulled his friend into a tight, comforting hug. As soon as Blaine's arms closed around him, Kurt started crying in earnest, clinging to Blaine like he was the only thing holding him up.

"Blaine I-I'm so sorry, I am a t-terrible friend."

Blaine just held him, his hands rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"No Kurt, you're not. Shh. I understand. I promise it's all gonna be ok."

"I can't lose you Blaine. I just…I c-can't…"

Blaine sighed sadly, holding him just a little bit tighter. The raven knew that this was partially his fault. He had never meant for Kurt to get hurt like this, just because he couldn't bring up the courage to confess.

"You're not losing me Kurt. I'm way too selfish to let you go. I wouldn't hurt myself like that."

ooOooOooOoo

Hours later the two friends were curled up on the couch, no awkwardness between them. They were watching some reality TV show, or well, Kurt was watching the show and commenting on the fashion and life choices of the people on screen.

Blaine was watching Kurt, who was lying half on top of him, leaning against Blaine, while Blaine leaned against the armrest of the couch. The older boy was absentmindedly stroking Kurt's hair, reveling in the privilege, fully aware that only very few people would be allowed to mess up Kurt's hair like that.

But even as they sat together, something was on Blaine's mind, and he couldn't let it go. At some point Kurt noticed Blaine's silence, and reached for the remote to mute the TV, before sitting up.

Blaine blinked, tilting his head in silent question, as Kurt laced their fingers together in an all too familiar gesture.

"Blaine" he started softly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine answered, and he was serious, because now with Kurt back in his arms, it really felt like everything was alright.

"You haven't said more than 3 words in the past two hours, not even when they butchered Teenage Dream in the karaoke bar. Something clearly isn't right."

Glasz eyes fixed amber ones, a mix between affectionate amusement and honest concern reflecting in them. Blaine sighed, squeezed Kurt's hand, as if to reassure himself of something, before he replied.

"It's just…you know what you said about Sebastian wanting to have sex with you…?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well…will you? Have sex with him I mean?" after a moment of silence Blaine hurriedly added "Not that it's any of my business I mean he's your…your boyfriend and if you want to take that step with him then that's…"

Kurt laughed.

"Blaine. It's ok. We can talk about everything, you know that. As for Sebastian…well I was really going to…you know? Have sex with him."

Blaine tensed almost imperceptibly, but Kurt shot him a knowing look that almost made him feel a little uneasy.

"But…I don't think I will. As much as I want to know what it's like to have sex, I think I'd regret it if I just rushed into it you know?"

Blaine nodded, eyes intently fixed on Kurt's face.

"And he's not my boyfriend either. We talked and we didn't want it to be like that anyways…and even if he was the one who sent the notes…I just can't. And yeah, I know that if it really wasn't Sebastian my chances of finding out who it really was are kind of dwindling towards nonexistent, but I guess it was stupid anyways."

Kurt sighed, dropping his gaze away from Blaine's face, but Blaine still got a glimpse of the sadness in Kurt's eyes.

"It was a silly fantasy, and it was nice while it lasted, but now it's time to wake up and face reality again." The brunet laughed self depreciatingly. "That's just how it is."

Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly, his thumb stroking the soft skin in a soothing motion, amber eyes resting on the younger boy's slumped posture, a look of determination slowly settling on Blaine's face.

ooOooOooOoo

After spending most of the weekend with Blaine, 'to make up for lost time', Kurt had finally gotten home Sunday night, a lot happier than he's been in days.

As he walked out of his apartment the next morning, Kurt was surprised to find another note, the first one since Sebastian had told him he had been sending the notes, attached to a single, dark red rose. After unfolding it with shaking fingers and reading it not once, not twice, but three times, before staggering backwards into his apartment, collapsing against the door as he slowly slid to the floor, the note falling out of his hands.

It read:

_From the very first day we met, you made me feel like I was living a teenage dream and every day since then you have made me completed. You are missing puzzle piece Kurt. And I hope that you will let me be yours._

* * *

**End Notes: **So…I hope you liked the chapter and I will try and put up the final chapter soon :) Thank you for reading and I hope you'll be back x3

_**Flowers:**_

Yellow Tulip: Hopelessly in Love

Red Tulip: Declaration of Love

Single Dark Red Rose:

Single White, Thornless Rose: Declaration of a Pure (sometimes anonymous) love

_**Songs (In Order Of Appearance)**_

To Make You Feel My Love – Adele

Unmistakable – Backstreet Boys

Notice Me – David Archuleta

_(In case you were wondering, I still do not own anything you recognize (frowny face))_


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Puzzle Piece

**Chapter V:**

**A.N.: **Oh gods guys I am so sorry that it took me so long to update (cowers in corner of shame), but with Christmas and my birthday and exams, I just didn't have the chance to really do anything…Anyways…here it is, the final chapter…I think the way it's resolved might surprise some people…but I hope that I can warm you up to it :)

Enough of my rambling, enjoy :D

* * *

Kurt knew that he should be going to class…that he should go and talk to Blaine about this, ask him why he hadn't told him that it was him, or tell him who he could even afford any of the things that he had sent Kurt, some of them rather expensive.

But he couldn't do that right now. With everything that had been going on lately, with the talk they had just a few days ago after he realized Sebastian couldn't be his secret admirer…He just knew that he couldn't face Blaine just yet. He had to sort out his feelings first.

He owed Blaine that much. And himself.

After a while of sitting in front of his apartment door, Kurt knew what he had to do first. He dialed a number that he had been using a lot lately. One ring…two…

"_Smythe!" _

"Hey Sebastian…I think you and I should meet up…"

ooOooOooOoo

Less than half an hour later Sebastian and Kurt were sitting across each other in a coffee shop they had frequented lately. Kurt was fiddling with his Latté, while Sebastian watched him curiously. As Kurt finally lifted his eyes to meet Sebastian's, he found that the other boy didn't look nervous or worried. Not like Blaine had looked when Kurt had told him they needed to talk. Blaine had looked so panicked.

He took the strange warm feeling that bubbled up in his chest and tucked it away for later, now focusing on the boy in front of him. He dropped the latest note on the desk. Sebastian took it, read it, and nodded at Kurt, eyebrow raised.

"So…"

"So…I take it it wasn't you who sent me the messages after all?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Nope. Even though I have to admit, it seems to be quite the effective idea if it worked on you. And people say romance is dead."

Kurt scoffed at that, taking the note back from Sebastian and carefully putting it back into his pocket. Sebastian was watching him with a knowing smirk on his face. Kurt half-glared back at him.

"Did you know that it was Blaine…who sent me the messages I mean?" Kurt asked, looking at the tall brunet sitting in front of him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Yeah. A blind man could see how ridiculously besotted he is with you. From SPACE! There's something else, too, something I think you should know."

Kurt shot him a half curious, half wary look.

"You know that Blaine and I used to be a thing? Sort of?"

Kurt nodded, mouth set in a tense line. It didn't get past Sebastian. He smirked.

"One day about a year ago, Blaine called me, telling me that he appreciated my friendship and everything and that he was glad that he could make all those experiences with someone he could trust, but that he couldn't do it anymore. He said he wanted sex to mean something, that he wanted to find '_the one'_ for him. _'Mister Right'_ or whatever mushy crap he was spinning back then. Anyways, he broke it off."

The smaller brunet nodded slowly. He had known that already. Blaine had told him that he had broken things off with Sebastian about a year ago, and since then they had only been friends. What he didn't understand was why Sebastian was telling him this now.

The other boy had been watching his reaction closely, and was now rolling his eyes.

"Seriously…? Hummel. He broke things off with me right after he met a certain bright eyed fashion enthusiast at one of his gigs."

Kurt's jaw dropped at what Sebastian was implying. Sebastian laughed.

"Yes Hummel. Even after the first day he met you, Blaine was already hopelessly besotted with you. I didn't know it back then and it took me a while to really understand even after I had met you two together, but the secret message thing kinda made it all obvious as hell."

Kurt swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to his hands, taking a while to wrap his head around the fact that apparently Blaine had had feelings for him for over a year, before looking up at Sebastian again.

"But then I don't…I don't understand why? I mean…why did you do this then? Pretend that it was you?"

The taller boy chuckled.

"Honestly? I knew that Blaine was terrified of what would happen when you found out, and I knew he wouldn't make his move. And really, you are a hot piece of ass and I just wanted the chance to fuck you before you figured it out."

Kurt snorted at that.

"Figured out that Blaine is in love with me?"

Sebastian shook his head, with a put upon sigh.

"No Hummel. That YOU are in love with HIM."

With those words Sebastian tossed a few bucks on the table and got up. Kurt didn't make any move to follow him.

"Don't just throw away what you have with him, Hummel."

Kurt watched as Sebastian left, sitting alone at his table, staying there, unmoving, not noticing the rush of people around him, the noise of their voices blending into the background as Sebastian's words kept resonating in his mind.

"_No Hummel. That YOU are in love with HIM."_

"… _That YOU are in love with HIM."_

"…_in love with HIM."_

What seemed like hours later, his coffee, untouched ever since Sebastian had left, long gone cold, Kurt finally shook himself out of his reverie, getting up mind set on what he knew he had to do.

ooOooOooOoo

To say that Blaine was nervous would be the understatement of the century. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating so fast it almost seemed as if it wanted to jump right out of his chest. When he had left the note in front of Kurt's apartment that night he had known that Kurt would understand, that he would figure out that it had been Blaine all along.

What he didn't know was how Kurt would react to that.

From their talk and the way things had been between them this weekend, Blaine had almost gotten the feeling as if Kurt would be pleased to find out that it had really been him who had sent the messages. But then that still didn't mean that Kurt would be happy about the fact that Blaine had lied to him and letting him date Sebastian. To whatever end, he had been sitting in the lecture hall, nervously waiting for Kurt to show up so that everything would be out in the open.

Except…Kurt hadn't shown up.

With every minute that passed after Kurt would have normally shown up, Blaine could feel a feeling of dread settle more firmly in his chest, squeezing his heart in the most unpleasant way and making him feel almost physically sick.

By the time the professor came in Kurt still hadn't come and when the door closed, Blaine sagged into his seat, shoulders slumping, eyes burning with tears threatening to spill over as he squeezed them closed, trying to control his breathing.

During the course of the lecture, the thoughts spiraled out of control in his head, as he made up increasingly ridiculous and unlikely theories of what Kurt's absence could mean. With every ignored text and unanswered call (_'Really Blaine why the hell are you even calling him in the middle of your lecture, you couldn't talk to him now anyways?'_) his imagination was running wild.

At first he had thought that Kurt was sick or dying or had an accident maybe, but soon realized that that was wishful thinking. Right after thinking that he beat himself up for a good fifteen minutes for it. But with each minute that passed without a call of Kurt, or Rachel, or even Sebastian Blaine had to acknowledge that Kurt was avoiding him because he wanted to, not because he didn't have a choice.

So he started to make up ridiculous scenarios of Kurt moving to Australia, and living in the desert with no phone connection just so that Blaine couldn't find him. _('Come on Blaine you know him better than that. Kurt hates the heat because he can't wear his layers then and he doesn't like dirt, or too much sun because it's bad for his skin. He would probably move to Paris and disappear there, blending in with his perfect French where you could never find him, cause let's be honest, your French is atrocious.')_

When he arrived at the point of imagining Kurt hiring assassins to murder Blaine and dispose of the body so that he would never have to face him again, Blaine shook himself.

_('Pull yourself together. Jeez. Kurt is still your friend and he loves you, even if it's maybe just in a platonic kind of way. He probably needs time to figure himself out. Stop being an idiot, calm down and wait it out.')_

It wasn't as effective as he'd hoped, but he managed to calm down a little. He went through his day in a bit of a daze, but mostly functional, but he didn't manage to just act like nothing had happened. This was Kurt. He couldn't bear losing him. He just couldn't.

He was so lost in thoughts, trying to think of a way to beg Kurt to not end their friendship in the most non-pathetic way possible, that he didn't see the slender, pale boy sitting in front of his dorm room, slowly getting up as he saw Blaine approaching, until he almost ran into him.

"Blaine…?"

Blaine looked up, taking in the worried gaze of concerned glasz eyes and the steadying, pale hand on his arm. He swallowed thickly.

"Kurt." He whispered, as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly, the other boy would disappear. "You're here."

Kurt nodded, the slightest of smiles playing on his lips.

"Let's go inside. It seems like we have a lot to talk about."

ooOooOooOoo

A while later the two boys were comfortably seated on Blaine's couch, sipping coffee in companionable silence as both of them thought about how to breach the subject that was hanging heavily in the air between them. Finally Kurt cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the lecture…I…had some things to think about…"

Blaine nodded, not quite looking at Kurt.

"…so I went to see Sebastian."

That made Blaine's head snap up, his whole body tensing involuntarily.

"Y-You…you did?"

Kurt nodded.

"I had to clear up things with him…and well I had to know why he did it you know? Why he pretended it was him."

Blaine relaxed a little at that.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he wanted to take his chance to fuck me, since apparently you weren't about to confess."

Blaine opened his mouth at that, wanting to tell Kurt that he had been about to confess the very day the whole Sebastian thing started, but Kurt cut him off.

"He also said that I shouldn't just throw away what I have with you."

Blaine stared at that.

"Yeah I know, it seems so unlike him. But I think I finally understand why you are still friends with him. He is a good guy even though he wants everyone to believe that he is a bastard."

Kurt smiled softly as he thought about what Sebastian had told him about the way his and Blaine's "relationship thing" had ended. Blaine was sitting on his spot, nodding slowly. When Kurt didn't continue to speak, he took it as his cue to say something now.

"When…When you didn't show up to the lecture I almost died. I kept thinking about how you would never, ever wanna see me again." He admitted softly.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt made a pained sound, moving forward and slotting their fingers together in a gesture of comfort. "You are my best friend. I'm not…I'd never just do that. I mean I was mad at first and…confused. And a little hurt…"

Blaine's fingers tightened around his at that.

"But I would never just walk out on you. Gods, please don't ever think that. What we have…_You_ mean so much to me, I could never just leave that behind. Not because of something like this. Ok?"

Blaine smiled at that. Another moment of silence passed, but the tension that had been holding both of the boys captive for most of the day was slowly draining from them as they realized that things would be ok between them once more.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know?" Blaine said after a while. "At first I just wanted to do something nice to you, but I realized that you probably wouldn't want me to buy you a coffee machine, much less an expensive one, considering you couldn't know that money isn't exactly an issue for me. You always insisted on us paying equal shares of everything after all, movie tickets, coffee, dinner. Everything."

Kurt shot him a questioning look. Blaine sighed, running his free hands through his curls, loosening the gelled prison they were caught in.

"When we met, Kurt, right from the first moment, I couldn't help but feel fascinated by you." Blaine took a deep breath, figuring he might as well put it all on the table now, considering that Kurt knew about his feelings. "You were so beautiful. I loved how incredibly expressive your eyes were, the way you dressed so meticulously…just everything about you. And then I got to know you a little and every little thing I learned about you mesmerized me just a little more. I was captivated by you. You were the reason I ended things with Sebastian. Back then I didn't understand that was falling in love with you, but I knew that meaningless sex suddenly seemed a lot less appealing. And then…"

Blaine stopped here, shoulders his whole body tensing as he fought to just let it all out. Kurt squeezed his hand encouragingly, and Blaine found glasz eyes fixed on him with affection shining in them. No judgment, no anger, nothing. Just affection and quiet acceptance. He went on.

"Then you told me about your family and then I met them and Kurt…your family is amazing. I mean I know Finn can be a bit…much sometimes, but he cares about you and Carole loves you like her son and your father…Kurt I am pretty sure that you are the single most important person in your dad's life, even though he loves Finn and Carole a whole lot too. And you took me to meet them and just like that they accepted me. And they even seemed to genuinely like me. And I just…I couldn't…"

Blaine's voice broke at that. Kurt sat next to him, just holding his hand tightly, waiting patiently until Blaine collected himself. He didn't interrupt him. He knew that this was important for Blaine.

"Kurt…" Blaine finally continued. "My family isn't terrible. I know what this must sound like, but they are not. I mean I told you about my brother, he is great. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he's great and he loves me. My parents love me too. They just…they can't accept me and my…choices. You see, my family comes from old money, and both of my parents are very established within society, my mother being a doctor and my father the head of a rather large law firm that was passed down to him by his father, and said's father passed it down before him. My family has…let's just say that money is probably never gonna be a problem for me, no matter what happens with the economy.

Seeing as that's the way things are, Cooper's decision to go to Hollywood and become an actor caused a lot of uproar with my grandfather especially. You should have heard him shout and rage about how Cooper was not accepting the responsibility he had to one day taking over law firm. He also blamed my parents for not raising my brother right. It wasn't pretty and it caused my parents to be more cold and distanced towards my brother.

After they found out I was gay, things got even worse. They made me hide it from my family and all our friends, saying I couldn't soil the family name by advertising my misguided ways. They didn't cut me off or kick me out, but they sent me to board at Dalton, figuring that it would be better for all of us if I stayed away from home. Considering the bullying I had gone through at my old school I really didn't see a reason to object."

Kurt listened intently, insides twisting painfully as he guessed where this might be going.

"When I told my family that I wanted to go to New York and go into music instead of going to law school like my father wanted things sort of fell to shit. Cooper of course, told me he would always support me and that I should go after my dream, but my parents were so disappointed in me and one night, not too long before I left my father got into a terrible fight with my grandfather over things, and things like 'If you had beaten his faggy ways out of him when you had the chance none of that would have happened' and 'You are a disgrace to this family, not one of the sons you and your worthless wife produced could have been worthy of being heir to this company' were said. Of course my father defended us all, but it wasn't good.

Things between him and his father were really tense after that, but they needed to work together, and even though I know that my parents still love me and Cooper too, there will always been a shadow of bitterness and disappointment over all our meetings. There is a reason why I don't go home a lot. Especially not of my grandfather is there.

This is also why I never took you there, because you mean so much to me Kurt and I couldn't bear you thinking that you are not the perfectly amazing person you are just because my family doesn't approve of the way I chose to live my life.

As I said, they still didn't cut me off, but I hardly use the money they send me. It might be hard sometimes, and yes of course it's nice to always have that cushion to fall back on, but I don't want to have to depend on a family that can't fully accept me as I am. So I work and live in a dorm and all that.

But whenever I used their money to buy something for you, the bitter taste that usually left me with wasn't there. Because seeing you smile the way you did…it made it all worth it and before you say anything…your friendship…making you happy is worth all the money in the world to me.

And as for the messages I sent…I meant every single word in them. And please don't think I want anything in return for the presents, because seeing how much they made you smile was more than enough for me. You just…Since I came out to my family…you are the first person I felt like I could always be myself with. That is another part of why I didn't tell you about my family before.

I didn't want their money and whatever to define me in your eyes. Because whenever you look at me, I could tell that you see _just Blaine_. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet you still seem to like what you see. And that is the most precious thing anyone has ever given me."

As he finished, Blaine inhaled deeply, steeling himself before he looked up to judge Kurt's reaction. The brunet was looking at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, which quickly started to spill over as he flung himself forward, hugging Blaine tightly, if slightly awkwardly because they never let go of each other's hands.

"Oh Blaine." he sobbed into the older boy's neck.

Blaine just sat and held him, allowing himself to let the tears burning in his own eyes fall as well. Because he had told Kurt his story now. Kurt knew everything and yet he was still there, holding on to Blaine like he was his lifeline.

They pulled away after they had both calmed down again, smiling at each other shakily.

"You could have told me." Kurt said softly and Blaine's heart stopped in his chest "But I understand why you didn't. It's ok, I am not mad at you. And I am glad you told me now."

Blaine nodded. The silence that fell between them now was calming and buzzing with questions at the same time.

What was going to happen now? Where did they stand? What were they gonna do?

Suddenly Kurt laughed out loud, tearing them both out of the depths of their thoughts. Blaine looked at him, a silent question burning in his eyes.

"You know, Sebastian told me that every idiot could see that you were totally in love with me."

Blaine smiled grimly at that, not quite knowing what to make of this. Kurt scooted closer.

"You know what else he told me?"

Blaine shook his head, heart beating painfully in his chest, so loudly he thought Kurt would have to be able to hear it.

"Well he told me that he wanted to take his chances with me before I realized that I was in love with you, too."

"He…" Blaine began to speak, but broke off as the full meaning of the sentence sank in. "You…?!"

Kurt smiled.

"Well it's too late for him now. His chance is over."

With those words the brunet leaned forward, slowly, eyes firmly locked on Blaine, as if to give him the time to make up his mind, but he didn't have to worry about that, because Blaine's lips met his halfway, molding together in a soft, sweet kiss.

They pulled away all too soon, but they didn't go far, leaning their foreheads together, their eyes slowly opening, blinking in wonder at what had just happened.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt breathed "I love you so, so much. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

Blaine smiled, tilting his head forward to capture Kurt's lips in another kiss, before leaning back a little, their gazes locked, both shining in amazement, as he put a hand on Kurt's cheek, his thumb gently stroking over Kurt's cheekbone.

"We were both stupid, but it doesn't matter, because in the end, we managed to find together. I love you, too. So, so much."

Kurt smiled, leaning into the gentle touch of Blaine's hand.

"We would have always found together. You are my missing puzzle piece."

Blaine's smile widened at that.

"Now we're complete."

Without ever taking his eyes of the beautiful boy in front of him, he leaned back in, and their lips met in a desperate wish to be as close as possible, and as they fell together, both of the boys really felt like finally the piece of their lives that had been missing was slotting into place.

* * *

**End Notes:** Here it is. I want to thank each and every one of you who read/favorite/subscribed and reviewed. It means a lot to me and I hope you will let me know whether you liked the way it ended.

As promised I will (probably when February and exams are over) I will upload a cleaned up version to my Scarves and Coffee Account and I will of course also replace the chapters on here with the cleaned up version then.

I also have a sort of follow-up oneshot in the works, that follows Kurt's and Blaine's road to intimacy. If anyone is interested, let me know, then I will post that here as well :)

It's been a pleasure :)

I hope I'll hear from you guys soon :D

(Oh and yes, I think I mentioned this before already, but Blaine is older than Kurt in this fic because I am still sort of in love with season 2 Blaine, even though I totally also love...well any version of Blaine really)


End file.
